no more
by Davinci-of-stories
Summary: don't cry for me, i love you" then her beutiful jade, green eyes fluttered close. how will iggy cope with the death of the one person that made living with his 'disability' possible. and will the memory of his lover being shredded, push him over the edge
1. Chapter 1

_**NO MORE…improved**_

_**MUST READ! pretty please (lol)**_

_**IMPROVED VERSION OF MY LAST STORY**_

_**Summary- after saving the world from the effects of humanity, the flock along with their newest member finally settle down in a government protected island. Then tragedy strikes. Will iggy have the courage and moral support of his loving brothers and sisters or has this latest heartbreak been the last straw…**_

_**A/N- THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO THE MY FAVORITE IGGY AUTHOR HERE ON FF, REN BLACK, FOR PLAYING A PART IN INSPIRING THIS STORY WITH SOME OF HER STORIES. ALSO FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEWER AND GIVING ME AMAZING TIPS THAT HELPED ME PROBABLY MORE THAN SHE KNOWS. THANK YOU (sorry if I offended any other iggy authors out there *nervous laugh* hehe dont kill me please )**_

**SORRY FOR A LONG A/N BUT EVERY TIME I TRIED TO UPDATE MY STORY IT WOULDN'T SHOW UP ON THE SITE SO I DECIDED TO POST IT AGAIN THIS TIME WITH ALL THE IMPROVMENTS.**

**a/n. Hey this is my first story and I got some horrible inspiration to write a hurt/angst story. My rabbit died and I immediately came up with this idea. It is an iggy story and I have had the original story in my mind for a while. Soon im going to publish the story that pretty much comes before this, I just haven't really known how to start it. well here it is.**

**hand you a tissue… just in case**

**disclaimer: that darn jp beat me to max ride so I don't own anyone except for jade and the island because island s are people too**

**please remember to just bear with me and please review.**

**p.s. underlined words are iggy's thoughts.**

NO MORE…improved

"NNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Iggy suddenly jumps to a sitting position with beads of perspiration scattered across his forehead and trails of tears running down his grief stricken face. He looks across to the empty spot where his love, his life… his everything used to lay.

_The flock have been living in this safe house for a year now in an island off the coast of the Yucatan peninsula. It was dedicated to us by the government after we oh so gallantly saved the world from the effects of modern civilization._

Max pov

Fang and I come bounding across the hall into iggy's room to see the reason for his scream, already knowing, inside, why. Followed by angel hesitantly inching after us, scared and filled with so much sadness for her brother, already knowing the reason for his sudden outburst I'm guessing. More sadness than any 8 year old should ever carry under her belt. This has happened before. Iggy would wake up screaming from a nightmare of that god awful night, it hurts to much to even think about it. Although he almost always puts on that obvious façade of his and try's to convince us that he's okay, even when we know that he is far from it. Poor iggy he has been through so much. He doesn't deserve such pain. And after going through all that he still has the courage and strength to put on a smile and crack a joke just to help make _us_ feel better when he is the one in dire need of cheering up. Sometimes it breaks my heart

Iggy heard their footsteps pounding on the laminated wood flooring long before they arrived. He quickly calmed down, wiped the tears from his face and sat up straighter prepared to put on a smile and explain to max that everything was okay. Nothing could be farther from the truth.

Iggy has been trying to forget her. Not even allowing himself to utter her name knowing that he never deserved her especially since he killed her. Well not really but he might as well have, since he couldn't save her from her horrible fate. Once again he felt the tears break through and he started sobbing quietly. His arms were hugging his knees which were bent up against his chest and his face digging on top of them. "why…" he said between heart wrenching sobs shaking his head slowly, rubbing his forehead against his knees. He suddenly remembered why…

**Flashback**

_It was a stormy night and I was cuddling with the most wonderful girl in the world, jade, on the bed we shared, with my arms hugging the beautiful sleeping form. According to pictures sent to me by angel, jade had brown, silky, wavy hair that curled at the bottom. Her hair had the absolute, most fragrant scent I had ever smelled. I gently buried my face in the head that was tugged peacefully underneath my chin and breathed in the rosy smell that sent waves of contempt rolling through my mind as I smiled and wondered what I did to ever get so lucky as to meet her. She had a cute little nose and beautiful green eyes which were the reason her name was jade. That and her wings. Her eyes had a beautiful shade that seemed to change from a gentle gray blue to a fiery green at a moments notice. it was absolutely breath taking. She had perfect white teeth and the most dazzling smile that literally stopped my heart every time angel happily sent me a picture of it knowing the effect it had on me. Jade was a good five inches shorter than I, 5' 8". she had an athletic, and yet skinny, curvy but really strong, figure. God she was beautiful. More beautiful than she would ever give herself credit for. Jade had a leadership quality and a fire in her that never died down. She reminded me of max, A LOT. But at the same time she was incredibly easy going and fun loving. She was even mine and gazzy's partner in our wacky pyro adventures. Jade had breath taking, beautiful glossy 14 foot wings that were a dazzling dark shade of forest green with streaks of a dark purple that blended in with the rest of the spectacular appendages. Jade had powers just like the rest of the flock. She could control some elements. Mostly fire and nature. It was really helpful during our, "save the world campaign"._

_Jade had escaped from the school by herself and had been living secretly under the school's radar in Canada with a small family who found her nearly dying in the middle of a snow storm when she was twelve. she had been living happily with them for two years when it happened… the erasers came. Apparently the school had found her when the family tried to get her an i.d, green card, passport you know, the works. One day the school sent 50 erasers and two white coats to retrieve "the experiment that went wrong." But her family foolishly tried to protect her. The erasers ended up tearing each of her family member to shreds right in front of the crying screaming jade. But luckily jade had been secretly practicing her fire power and was able to use the fireplace in their home to blow up the helicopter, a.t.v.s and motorbikes and trucks that the erasers and white coats used to get there using all her fury to power the phenomenon. Since she could only manipulate fire, not create it. But the effort took too much out of her and although she managed to kill everyone there, she ended up in a coma for a week. Ever since then she has been partially reluctant to use her power too much knowing the effect it had on her._

_After jade woke up from her coma and sneaked out of the hospital. She made her way to united states and towards the huge city that she came to know as new York. One day she had to spend a night in a tree in central park. That's when she found them. Her new family. Coincidently she had found 6 kids and a dog sleeping in nearby trees. She soon figured out that they were called the flock and had escaped from the same place as her, torn, tattered and in bad condition, trying to run from their pasts. Ever since then she has been with them slowly earning the trust of max and finding her true love. Iggy._

_Iggy has been relentlessly looking for a cure for his blindness with the total support from the flock and jade. One day he found it. But it was risky since he would have to leave their island home and get to Florida where a scientific breakthrough had been found for blindness. He knew the risks but iggy was so bent on fixing his eyes that he was careless. apparently, the school had found the flock while they were there to set up an appointment and talk to the doctor about the procedure. Luckily the school only sent 30 erasers thinking that the flock had softened up and that it would be easy to catch them. They were wrong the flock escaped once again killing the erasers before they grabbed them. But that's when they found out. The school figured out where they were living._

_As I cuddled with the most amazing girl in the world, I thought about my life. How everything was going just the way we wanted. I had found my one true love, the flock was finally save from danger, the world saved from the effects of humanity and I had found a cure for my blindness._

_But of course something had to go wrong. We apparently couldn't go one goddamn year without the school fucking everything up. _

_After the school found where the flock lived. They sent over 200 hundred flyboys and 20 white coats with tranquilizers to capture the flock. they had silently killed every guard living on the island and made it past the security system. But iggy, still blind, therefore with an extraordinary sense of hearing, heard the army coming and alerted the flock. _

_Iggy, gazzy and jade had been building bombs everyday since they moved there in case something like this happened. _

_The flock put up a hell of a fight, killing a hundred flyboys and 15 white coats while severely mutilating the other psychotic scientist. but it wasn't enough. _

_During the fight jade found out that they were there mainly for her since they wanted to study her incredible powers. So while the flock was retreating into their basement where that had a better chance of defending themselves. The army of 100 flyboys advanced but before they captured or even killed the flock jade charged at the flyboys, blinded by fury and taking out quite a few._

_Jade was throwing uppercut jabs and roundhouse kicks left and right, dodging blows and hits and evasively maneuvering easily around the bigger, slower robotic erasers. but then a fly boy clawed at her open wings from behind, and temporarily stunned the bird kid while the rest grabbed a hold of her . Jade struggled and was able to escape out of their reach and knocked a flyboy's head clean off. But she was undeniably outnumbered and was recaptured. The entire time iggy was screaming for jade and kicking his way to try to get to her but the flock reluctantly held him back knowing it would be suicide and that he wouldn't have a chance. _

_Although I couldn't see the heart breaking terror that was unveiling before me, the blood curling screams and pleads that escaped my helpless lover, and the fact that I was once again useless while she was being killed by our horrible past, was completely unbearable as I wore a look of pure angst and despair on my bruised face while the flyboys clawed at and kicked my foolishly brave, and beautiful lover. _

_They punched and kneed her and left her a mutilated mess with the crimson liquid spewing out and smearing her face and clothes. But at the last second before the darkness overcame her, jade used the last ounce of will and power she had left and with all her heart, Thinking about the flock and how the demons of their past wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her, but mostly with the gorgeous, blind pyro with silky, strawberry blond hair sticking out everywhere and his eyes, those beautiful milky blue eyes that she would get lost in every time he gave her the most amazing smile she had ever seen, on her mind. Knowing what she had to do to save them. Jade had concentrated more than she ever had before and with all the love for the flock combined with the hatred for the school, created a spectacular fire in the middle of the raging storm. She completely enveloped herself in endless emerald flames that licked hungrily at the surrounding robotic menace, before suddenly, with a quick stretch of her arms outward, spread the blaze among every last flyboy instantly incinerating their circuits, burning their hideous flesh and melting the metal and plastic components inside each of them, until there was nothing but deformed heaps of eraser skin and metal dropping to the floor below. Then the fire died down and the mutilated and exhausted form of jade, dropped to the ground below, too exasperated to even unravel her wings. But iggy caught her before she fell completely to her doom. Then everything started to go dark as the life inside the beautiful jade slowly and gradually dissipated. While iggy gently set her down and the flock surrounded her with an unbearable sadness enveloped among each of their faces. Jade's last words being directed to the flock but mainly to iggy. She uttered with her last breaths the words "don't cry for me, I love you" then her beautiful jade green eyes slowly fluttered close as she heard the agonizing cries of iggy and the rest of the flock, calling for her. Regretting, deep inside her the pain that she had caused them but knowing full well that this is the way it was to be. Then a peaceful darkness._

_After burying the shredded form of jade under the huge oak tree next to the beach where the sun rose each morning,( jades favorite spot on the island.) the flock all gathered at the final resting place of the beloved jade. While max and the rest of the flock cried and said their goodbyes and prayed for jade, (although they weren't very religious, it still felt better), iggy just stood there completely numb as to what happened never once shedding a tear during the burial. Mostly since it was all used up during her much too early death. While the flock paid tribute to their sister, friend and most of all lover, iggy remembered.__ I remembered all the times we spent together laughing and talking at the beach or sitting on the roof, alone at night when one or the other couldn't get to sleep just enjoying the peace and each other's company. God I loved her. I loved everything about her. She was the one when I thought I was alone in the world save for the flock, gave me a hand and pulled me into the light (a/n I know cheesy right? Sorry lol) she was the one that despite me being a blind useless bird freak, loved me and cared for me, putting up with my disability. She took my virginity and vice versa. And when I was just about to propose to her at sixteen years old, she died… I had lost them. my love, and my child...they say you go through five stages of grief when something terrible happens. But I'm tired of it. It seems that the only stages I've ever gone through in my life have been those five horrors. First, been taken from my loving mother and father, then losing my sight. And just when I think that things are finally looking up, this happens. and well I just don't think I'll make it through this one._

_End flashback_

**in case anyone is wondering, jade was pregnant but the flock didn't know since she was only one week into the pregnancy.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO ONCE AGAIN REN BLACK FOR HELPING ME OUT WITH THE SENTENCE, **_Although I couldn't see the heart breaking terror that was unveiling before me, the blood curling screams and pleads that escaped my helpless lover, and the fact that I was once again useless while she was being killed by our horrible past, was completely unbearable as I wore a look of pure angst and despair on my bruised face while the flyboys clawed at and kicked my foolishly brave, and beautiful lover. _**THANKS**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! ILL DEDICATE MY ENTIRE NEXT CHAPTER TO PERSON WHO CRITIZES ME THE BEST BY GIVING ME HIS/HER OPINION ON THE STORY AND TELLING ME WHAT TO IMPROVE. I SWEAR THAT NO MATTER HOW MANY REVIEWS I GET, I WILL RESPOND TO EACH ONE. THANKS FOR READIN!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI IAM SO SORRY I FREAKING HATE AUTHORS NOTES. NOTHING WORSE THAN GETTING YOUR HOPES UP WHEN YOU THINK THERES A NEW CHAPTER THEN TO BE LET DOWN BY AN ANNOYING A/N. BUT IF THERE IS ONE THING I HATE MORE THAN WHEN AN AUTHORS NOTE MAKES ME THINK THERE IS A NEW CHAPTER, I FREAKING WRITERS BLOCK. IF YOU HAVE ANY TIPS PLEASE REVIEW COULD USE THEM AGAIN SORRY.**IM TRYING MY BEST. PLEASE HANG IN THERE


End file.
